


Bumfuck, Montana

by blue_rouge, energist



Series: Sexting 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Endearments, M/M, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Sexting, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_rouge/pseuds/blue_rouge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/energist/pseuds/energist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which teenage Sam is stuck alone in a motel while Dean and John go hunting and is impatient for Dean to get back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumfuck, Montana

**Author's Note:**

> a co-production from [youaremyroadmap](http://youaremyroadmap.tumblr.com) & [headintheoven](http://headintheoven.tumblr.com)
> 
> (casual pimping of our tumblrs)

  
  
  



End file.
